shadows_amino_roleplay_notes_and_character_sheetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jay Fyre
Appearance Personality ... Canon History Jay was born in New York City, the youngest of three. His sister, Holly, was three years older than him while his brother, Blaze, was only one year older. Both of his parents had military backgrounds, but his mother had quit while pregnant with Holly. His father, however, stayed in, so he was rarely around. Even when he was home, he was aloof and rarely gave his kids much attention unless his wife took notice and scolded him for it. Though being born last should have given him the free pass on parental worry, he was also born a few months early. He was very small and fragile, and that worry never wore off, especially when he got older and they realized he was almost completely blind, with only a little light perception that would almost certainly fade before he turned five, and then when he was later diagnosed with autism. Plus, his strange blueish-gray hair color, which was the result of some sort of genetic mutation. He was raised under the very protective gaze of his mother, who had no idea how to raise a blind or autistic child. She really didn't even know that much about blindness or autism, and didn't do much of her own research to educate herself. This led to her being incredibly overbearing with his life and what he was allowed to do. He couldn't ride a bike with his siblings, he couldn't play too rough with them, he couldn't go outside without Skylar and was often babied, or ignored if he had something intelligent to say. When he realized what it meant to be blind and that he was different from everyone, he realized that this was why his parents and extended family looked down on him, and why Blaze's friends looked down on him. Blaze and Holly were always there, and they knew how to look out for him without even realizing that he was any different, but he also did the same for them. They were the only ones who didn't see him for his disabilities, and the three were always really close. His aunt, Leah, was nice to him, but he was pretty sure her treats were just her spoiling and treating him like he was helpless too. When the time came for Jay to start elementary school, he had no idea what was going on, but he was excited to join his big siblings. Except, he had no idea what was going on and there was always a lady standing over him and trying to explain things to him and guiding him around. The other kids didn't have a lady explaining things to them besides the teacher. And he heard them whisper about him. He heard them make friends with each other, but no one came up to him the entire kindergarten year. Same thing happened with preschool. Over the summer break after that, he went to a school for the blind since his mother realized those existed, so he could learn to read braille, learn echolocation (which he had already mastered the passive form of), sensitize his fingers, use his white cane, and more. He learned quickly, and actually met adults who didn't look down on him, some of which were blind too. He missed his siblings while he was there, but he really liked the experience, and he learned quickly. When he came back home, he hated it because now he'd experienced how normal children were treated, and he'd gotten to run and play around. He even met some dogs who were really nice, and a lot better than his family's spoiled yellow lab, Buddy. Back home, his father was there, and he ended up arguing with his mother a lot. Jay didn't know why. When first grade started, Jay was glad to go again. He may not have had a good experience the previous year, but now he knew how to use his cane, and he could read the braille signs around the school. He had a braille reader and knew how to use echolocation if he somehow got lost. He was excited, and hoping to make friends with the tips his older siblings gave him. But he didn't. The friend groups from previous years were still together or new ones formed, he still had a special teacher, and kids still avoided and tiptoed around him like they were afraid of him. He heard some of them whisper about him too. As the year went on, with Jay reserving himself more and more from the rest of the class self-consciously, and with behavior problems getting worse (he already had them, but they were easier to control). He would be the kid with mood swings, getting upset over the slightest inconveniences, or even sometimes scream at someone just for whispering near him when he couldn't make out what they were saying. He was so full of emotions and didn't know how to get them out, especially with parents who didn't know how to be parents, who would scream and argue whenever they were both home, though it still wasn't often. His siblings were still there for him, being the only ones he was really close to and the only ones who knew how to help him, especially Holly. Just curling up with the two of them and cuddling was the best thing ever. His sister was like a mother, forced to grow up too fast and take care of her brothers, and he may not have realized that but he appreciated her efforts and the care and love she provided. With Jay's behavior issues, he was often in trouble at school, which only made these issues worse. He heard people whisper about him more often, and they even started to mock him and bully him as he began closing himself off from them, though this behavior got worse in second grade. In second grade, he would be sent home after being sent to the office for different issues, and he would always come home crying, even if he stayed the whole day and rode the bus with his brother and sister. It was the one good day he had that his mother decide to pull him out of school. It was toward the end of the first semester of school, and there was a new girl out at recess. When he was out there, sitting on the bench, listening to other kids have fun, she came up to him and invited him and a group of the other friends she made to play. He accepted, and they had fun running around the concrete area, playing tag with sticks and rocks like kids do. about five minutes before going inside, he was 'it' and he was chasing a boy, a rock in hand that he planned to throw at the boy when he heard that he was getting close enough where he was sure he wouldn't miss. Jay wasn't shy when he ran, confident in his own abilities and still mostly oblivious to the fact that the other kids had an advantage he didn't. The kid he was chasing leapt effortlessly over a white tube that surrounded the playground. Jay, however, forgot about that detail. He could tell by the sound of the footfalls that the other guy was on the wood chips a second before him, but he forgot about the tube he had to clear, and ran right into it, falling and landing on the rock in his hand, which cut open the skin on his head, which came rushing out, making him look like the walking dead when he stood up and brushed himself off, tears in his eyes as he tried to hold back cries. He didn't want these new friends to think he was weak for crying. He felt the blood, but didn't realize how bad it looked to sighted people. His parents were called, and he was sent to the hospital with them to get stitches. It left a permanent scar on the right side of his face near his eyebrow. His mother, fearing for her son's safety and guilty for the bullying that she thought must have been the cause of it ("I fell" didn't sound like the whole truth to her, and she interpreted the rest of that truth to be the bullies he always was upset by), tried to pull him out of school, quitting her beloved job to learn how to homeschool him and going through with it. So Jay was pulled out, and he was okay with it. He could already tell that the kids he'd been playing with had become afraid of him again, and wouldn't want anything to do with him now that they realized that he was different. Once his siblings were gone for school, Jay and his mother would get coffee from a shop not far from there home, and drink it while working on stuff together. He really became closer with his mother because of this, at least at first, but it quickly became boring and he grew impatient when she was still overprotective. He became angry and bitter as he aged, as he was barely able to leave the house, even when his siblings were allowed to walk down the block on their own. He wasn't even able to go with them without his mother, because she was afraid they would get distracted and leave their brother behind, even though they never did that. They only became impatient when they wanted to go out but she wouldn't let them. The three often snuck out anyway when she wasn't around, and it was a wonder they weren't kidnapped yet. whenever they were caught, though it was rare, they would get yelled at and punished. Jay, during his years of homeschooling, had become understandably bitter and sarcastic, having no way to express or be himself. Whenever he talked about what he wanted to be when he grew up- always something exciting and action-packed like being a firefighter- she would shoot him down and tell him, "I'm sure you can, but what about being a teacher instead?" or some other lame job anyone could do. He didn't care about that. Only his siblings believed in him. But as he got older, he also realized how little power they had in the world. Their words meant nothing, no matter how much they believed them. Jay believed in himself, but what good would that do if no one else thought he was good for anything? So he emotionally distanced himself from everything and everyone, even his siblings. He just did the homework, but sometimes still tried to prove himself whenever he got the chance. He developed a barbed silver tongue and pessimistic attitude toward the world, which even his beloved older siblings got a taste of on multiple occasions. In sixth grade, his family was moving halfway across the country to be closer to extended family who lived in the Southeastern corner of Missouri or so. He was glad to get out of their cramped city, hoping to hear less city bustle. If he never heard another car honk again, it would be too soon. So, they moved, taking as little as they could while still having enough to live comfortably. Jay's favorite times were when they stopped at the hotels on the way. They were quiet, they were comfortable, and he liked going outside to enjoy the fresh air while his siblings talked to him about stuff. But he wasn't sure how to feel when they were almost there and his mother casually mentioned how he would be going back to public school. When they got there, he was tired and overstimulated from the car ride, and he just wanted to avoid people, rest, and think about what public school meant for him. It would be nice to get out and away from the house, but surrounded by people was the last place he wanted to be. He investigated the house and the fenced-in backyard his new house had, surprised that the house inside was already furnished. With pictures on the walls and everything. Holly had told him that most of the images had a white woman with curly, light, reddish-brown hair, like the leaves in autumn or the rug they had in their old house, and what appeared to be her son, who was almost her mirror image, only as a young boy, and with blue-grey eyes instead of her brown ones. She also mentioned how a few of them had a tall man with dark hair but a bright smile. Meanwhile, Blaze theorized about the previous owners of the home, concluding that they must have died to leave behind all their stuff like this. Didn't take a genius to figure that out. Jay made his way back outside while his siblings helped unpack the U-Haul. He sat on the porch's step, taking in the new scents and sounds around him and trying to clear his mind while he pet his dog, Buddy. Buddy liked Blaze better than Jay, but Jay was the one who wasn't expected to help out and therefore didn't. While sitting there, absentmindedly giving the yellow dog a belly rub, a girl approached him. He heard her footsteps and knew immediately that she wasn't anyone he knew. "Who are you?" He growled, putting up the barrier he'd built and reinforced over several years to protect himself. She seemed intimidated, but Holly came over and covered for Jay by treating this stranger kindly and assuring her that Jay was really nice once you broke through his shell. She practically threw him at the girl. Jay hated her for that, especially when even his mother basically told him to go with her. Which was very uncharacteristic, and he felt something was up. He hated them, but did it. On their walk, she showed him around the neighborhood while Jay made sarcastic, passive-aggressive comments, making the girl- Caline, she called herself- feel guilty. Unfortunately, that just made her want to befriend him more. It was annoying... but not unappreciated. They ended up having Homeroom together when they started school. At first, they didn't notice each other, with Caline sitting where she barely noticed him, and where his hood covered his signature blue hair, and with Jay busy listening to music instead of listening. Homeroom was the class he tried to relax in and block out peoples' noise. He'd forgotten how loud classrooms could be, and the hallways were even worse. On the bright side of coming to this school, most people seemed to ignore him, except for the jerks in his PE class, who he had ended up mere seconds away from getting into physical fights with before someone came and separated them. Jay would be fuming for the rest of the school day. Jay and calling noticed each other a couple weeks into school, when Caline was getting up to do something in Homeroom and spotted Jay, in his spot in the front corner of the room, with his eyes closed and earbuds in, and deciding to start up conversation again, excited to see him again. The two became a sort of friend- Jay wasn't much for talking, but he'd listen to what she had to say. Her voice was higher in pitch, but not unpleasant like some of his teachers whose squeaky voices made him want to die. He kind of liked her voice. It wasn't the smoothest, but it was expressive. He didn't have to read her body language to figure out what she meant, usually. After months, they realized that they walked in the same direction to get home (Jay's mom had another job, so she couldn't drive him, not could she tell whether or not he was riding the bus like he said he would), and would walk together until they had to split off. Caline was the only person Jay had met, aside from Holly (Blaze did sometimes, though he was usually pretty good about that), who didn't see him as a liability or someone who needed help. She treated him like a humans and seemed to have endless positivity radiating from her. She confused him. Maybe that's why they were friends. She made him curious, and maybe he added something to her. They were polar opposites. Over the years, their relationship didn't change much. Jay became more and more open to having Caline around, even considering her a friend and talking a bit more than before, but he was still standoffish, and he could be prickly or even a bit of a jerk when he was in a bad mood or had a rough day. However, she understood that it was just him. He never really told her much about himself, and maybe she thought he was just a good listener. Maybe she thought he'd open up one day. He didn't really know. In eighth grade, the last year of middle school, they met the school's "popular" girl. Or at least, the girl that everyone called that. She was a mythic bitch. They first encountered her a few days into the school year after meeting up to talk after the day was up about whatever came up and to walk home together, when she came up to them, introducing herself and hitting on Jay, while both of them listened to her talk, uncomfortable. They decided to walk away, then gossiped about it on the way home. She showed up a few more times, though, each time getting braver and cockier. Once, she even cornered Jay outside, before Caline came to meet him, and tried to force her lips onto his. Like that would somehow win him over. Caline came outside and froze, meekly asking if she was interrupting, while Jay used the opportunity to knock her away, spitting furiously. They called her Snake from then on out whenever she came up, and tried to avoid her at all costs. It had escalated to assault, and it wasn't amusing like it had been before when it was just hopeless advancements. At home, nothing was much more different than it had been before, except he did have a lot more freedom. He didn't know why, but he assumed it was because it was a smaller town, with less drug deals in plain sight on the sidewalk, and seemingly less need for bars covering the windows. There were less busy roads, and some places were within walking distance, like 7/11, Wendy's, or Dollar General if he got hungry. Or maybe she finally realized that he was capable and able to do things himself, or that she couldn't keep him locked up forever. Who knows. Before Freshman year started, Jay went again to a school for the blind. This time, he went with the intention of being granted a guide dog. He may not have been the biggest fan of animals, but he hated having to rely on people with his crappy white cane, and he hated even more the way jerks at his school would try to take it to joust or sword fight with. He passed with flying colors, having been blind his whole life and figuring out on his own how to cope with different things, even if he didn't have experience as people who had been blind longer than him. He was a lot smarter, and a lot more capable, than people gave him credit for. Then again, he'd helped Holly with her Human Anatomy homework when she needed it, so maybe not everyone underestimated him. Maybe he was just pessimistic. Out of several retrievers and other common guide dog breeds, Jay was paired with the only vizsla in the entire program, who the trainers had been skeptical about, as she was simply a volunteer's rescue, who had nearly been adopted out instead of passing. Jay had also been skeptical about her, but rather than because of her abilities as a guide, it was because of her personality. She was so bubbly, energetic, and clingy, and he really hated it when she'd jump on him when excited or ran around him. She made him slightly uneasy, and she was way more than he was prepared to deal with. He'd chosen a different, much calmer dog, but ended up with her anyway, because she had chosen him when she was being tested with him and others. So, although he wasn't sure about it at first, he ended up taking her home, and she grew on him. She and him were completely in tune with each other, and she made Jay happy when she acted like the big goofball she was. She was amusing, and she really helped him emotionally, which he needed. Life may have gotten better, but he was still having problems fitting in and navigating the world socially, emotionally, and mentally, which she really helped with. Sometimes he really hated having to wake up in the mornings to walk her though. Dreaming was his favorite thing, and school plus a hyperactive dog didn't help with that. But he loved the freedom she gave him. He didn't have to rely on people nearly as much as before. His stubborn self had barely done that anyway, which only made it worse. Jewel, normally annoyed by people when she was working and often avoiding strangers, much like her human, took an instant liking to Caline, and Jay assumed it was because either Caline was better than everyone else or because Jay was calm around her, which made Jewel calm in turn. That year, he really came out of his shell more than usual. He came out of his house more, sometimes with his siblings at his side, and they would play in the park. Him and Jewel, or all four of them. Sometimes, while at the park playing fetch with her, he'd run into Caline, and even started being more playful around her. He still was reserved, still bitter at times, and sometimes a jerk still, because you couldn't always shake off the behaviors you've learned your entire life, but it was better. However, his relationship with Caline also became more complicated. Not because of Jewel, but because Caline asked him out t the beginning of that year. He'd reluctantly agreed. He didn't feel that way toward her, but he also didn't want to hurt her. He'd been told his whole life that he was supposed to fall in love with a girl at an early age and marry that same girl. He was told that he had to have sexual feelings, and that he would as soon as he hit puberty. Not directly told, but that mood and those views were all around him, and were still shoved upon him, just as many other teenagers were. But he didn't feel any of that and he never had, even towards her. But how did he know that he didn't anyway? He liked her; she was the only person who made him feel happy, and it wasn't like he'd ever experienced sex. How did he know he didn't like it or other coupley things? So they went out, but their relationship didn't change much. Jay felt more awkward, felt more pressure to show her that he cared, and really didn't know how to act overall. He was still figuring out how to be a friend, let alone a boyfriend. He would ask his siblings, but Holly had never been in a romantic relationship, and Blaze was still upset over his last one- not that Jay wanted Blaze's advice on love anyway. Holly was the better option, being more modest and mature. Jay didn't really like touching or being touched. He didn't mind hand-holding, though the way his knuckles bumped into hers didn't feel natural. He didn't really feel like he could comfortably even brush arms with her or many other small acts of physical affection because that was a level of affection he only felt comfortable giving to his siblings. And he wasn't exactly the best with flirting, or even complimenting. He just had no idea what he was doing, so they basically just stayed friends, just hanging out a bit more than before, and studying together if Caline ever needed help (though Jay was suspicious that she didn't really need that help- not that he minded too much, with nothing better to do). Universe/RP * He makes his first appearance in the Angst RP, which is his canon story. * He also appears in the Coffee Shop AU as a police officer with his partner Gregory Grayson. Trivia * He is played by Shadow * He was heavily inspired by Jayfeather from the Warriors series, and really isn't an OC at all. He isn't him exactly, but the details that weren't changed are the ones that make him unoriginal. * He greatly dislikes water, and gets horrible seasickness. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters